Crahia
The Principality of Crahia, also known as the Kingdom of Crahia was a department of the Delkish Empire on the Crahish Coast of the Delklands prior to the empire's dissolution by King Mattes Messoloriha. Before the events of the Dogfight, Crahia had been a kingdom ruled by "the King-That-Kills-Kings" Ristterman Blot, who came to power after becoming the first person to single-handedly kill a tallman, a "king," the infamous Prince-Eater. Crahish Lobott is a dialect of Lobott which is Crahia's official tongue. Prior to King Ristt coming to power, Crahia had been a principality ruled by the Viceroyal House of Saal, who themselves had been appointed by the last Prince of Crahia, Prince Baash Messoloriha. Baash had been eaten by Prince-Eater, as had Ristt's younger brother, Messink Blot. Before the Dogfight, Crahia had been expansionist, and had taken parts of the Badlander region of Manya, including the City Around the Great Pyramid of the Badlands, the Lemonwood Grove, the River Finger, and even the Four Scorpions. The kingdom's northern borders were defined by battlefields. In the west, its borders were the foothills of the Teeth Mountains, the South Mouth, and the Black Sea. Its other borders were the Waste Mountains, the Orenn Great-Sea, the Gulf of the Goddess, and the Blasted Waste. During its time as a principality, its northern borders were the Teeth Mountains, and the Blasted Waste, whiles its western borders were the Great Sea, and the Gulf of the Goddess. Crahia's name comes from a Sefenlander word crahia, meaning "crow shit." This name comes from Sefenlander slang, and came into use after a Sefenlander Emperor called the mixed peoples living east of the Crow, and south of the Teeth Mountains crahia. The people began to use the name with pride, and it came to be the name for a single, unified people. The Crahish identiy had been developing for centuries, and many people point to the Twin Battles waged by Aye the Queen to a beginning of a Crahish identity. Ristt ruled Crahia from the Crow's Nest at Crowtonne, and the name of the ruined city within the Crow that became the prince's palace of Crahia. The Crow's Nest was a city built in the fashion of the other seventeen cities in the Crow, and overlooked the Crowcove, the mouth of the River Color-Red on the Black Sea. Before Ristt became King, the Princes of Crahia took the title of Crowcrown. Ristt did not want to wear a crown, and instead named his royal guard Crowncrows. They wore jade armor, with crowns fashioned to look like crows taking off. King Ristt was mainly focused solely on the goal of eradicating all the tallmen in the Delklands, and thus he focused principally on conquest, and tallman extermination. He was King, and Viceroy of the Army. He had six other viceroys: Viceroy of Taxes Jon Roost, Viceroy of Laws Doronkon Grollson, Viceroy of the Trunk Billhelm Thrall, Viceroy of Crowtonne Greatgore Redpath, Viceroy of Queentonne Vayasa Elsan, and Viceroy of the Face Sweetknife Hasson the BROWN. Hasson was a viceroy in name only, and his delegate, Swampborn Osmondo the GREY acted as the Viceroy of the Face. Viceroys only had a limited amount of power, and were supposed to govern what they were given power over. In practice, viceroys were either already in charge of what they had been charged with, or were simply appointed as figureheads or representatives, beholden either to the will of other people or King Ristt. Crahia's official currency was the Red, before that it was the Lavender, and before that it was the Red again; its people are Crahish. Crahia has a population of about 60,000,000, including the Arm, the Damlands, and the Face. Crowtonne has a population of about 400,000, while Damtonne, and Toothtonne all have populations of about 350,000 people. Queentonne is the most-populous city of Crahia with a population of 500,000 people. The Dimple also has a population of about 400,000, and is set to surpass Crowtonne in population relatively soon. The areas surrounding all of these cities are littered with towns, and villages surpassing populations of 100,000. However, the vast majority of Crahia's population, about 75% comes from the thousands upon thousands of small villages in the Trunk of Crahia. A further 15% of the population resides in the hundreds of villages on the Face, which tend to be densely populated. Geography: The Crow: ''']]Crahia's most-notable geographic feature is the Crow, or Stone Sky. The Crow is a crow-shaped peninsula, and snow-capped plateau full of cave systems, underground river systems, tunnels, mineshafts, underground settlements, temples, and even fairly large towns in the form of the eighteen Crow Cities. Complex underground ecosystems exist beneath the Crow, and include lifeforms such as mushroom forests, stalagmitite roots systems, moss mammals, moss lyzards, and lightning bugs. The Trunk: The Trunk is a huge, and well-populated region of Crahia. It is most notable for its flatness between the Teeth Mountains and the Waste Mountains, which turns it into a funnel for massive thunderstorm supercells, and thusly, enormously destructive tornadoes.Category:Nine Departments Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:The Delklands